


Sword Fight

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [139]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: With Emma and Regina out of town, and Mary Margaret and David busy Henry is bored and asks Killian to teach him how to use a sword and they talk about Killian and Emma being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword Fight

It had been a few days since Emma and Regina had gone off to find Lily and save Robin from the horror that was apparently his aunt. Sometimes, he couldn’t help but wonder to himself just why his family tree had to be so complicated. Like Elsa and Ingrid were probably the only newcomers who weren’t related to him, one way or another. Though it didn’t help that Ingrid was his mother’s foster mother briefly, thus somewhat staking a claim in the complication that was their life.

The town was oddly quiet in their absence. With Ursula gone back to the Enchanted Forest, and Cruella, well, dead, there weren’t a lot of people left to stir up trouble. He didn’t blame his mother like he knew his grandparents partially did, out of fear for what it would do to her heart. She did what any parent would do to protect a child. And if there were any other way, Emma would have done it.

But now she was off in who knows where, hopefully staying light. He didn’t have any doubt in his mind that Emma was able to stay light. She might have had a rough past, but if it were to happen, then anything in her past could have triggered it already. Despite that, she stayed pure and was a hero through and through.

Despite that, it was hard to stay busy. His grandparents were constantly busy with Neal, but since he was staying with them, he didn’t really have that much else to do. There was only so much tv and internet one could use without getting rather bored and wanting to actually go out and do something.

So here he was, standing on the docks by Killian’s boat, unsure of whether he should board it or not.

On one hand, Killian had always been there for him whenever he needed to talk, but on the other, would he want to seeing that Emma wasn’t really around? While he knew Killian cared about him, he was still quite unsure about the new territory seeing that Regina hardly dated as he grew up, and Killian was the first person Emma had seen since entering Henry’s life.

Deciding on the former, he took a deep breath and climbed the plank up to board the ship. As he walked aboard, he heard Killian call out to him.

“Hello Lad,” Killian smiled, as he walked over from the side of the ship, “What can I do for you, Mate?”

“I was bored,” Henry shrugged, “And I was wondering something. Do you think you can use me to use a sword?”

“Didn’t your grandfather already do that?” Killian raised a brow.

“But not with a real sword! Besides, I’m old enough, right?” Henry protested.

Killian grinned, “Of course you are! If you were a cabin boy on my crew, I would have personally taught you myself!”

“Really?” Henry asked, eyes widening.

“Aye,” Killian smirked, “Now, wait for a second alright? I’ll be right back.”

And so he did. As he waited, he walked over to the side of the ship he stared off into the horizon. He could see why Killian loved the sea so much; it was truly a beautiful sight.

“This is the first sword I fought with when I was first learning,” Killian said, as he reappeared. “It’s slightly lighter than real swords, so you can get used to swinging it, before we switch over. It’s what my brother used to teach me.”

Henry took the sword carefully, before nearly dropping it. He hadn’t been expecting it to be so heavy.

“Get your bearings, Lad,” Killian encouraged. “That’s it! Now, try swinging it gently. A lot of people don’t know that sword fighting is as much in the feet as it is in the arm movements. If your feet are sloppy, then you could lose your balance, and your opponent has the advantage.”

As Henry began to swing the sword with more control, Killian joined in lightly, using his own sword to fight him with it.

“So you and my mom?” Henry asked without looking up from his sword.

“Aye,” Killian’s eyes flickered to meet his face, “Are you okay with that?”

Henry nodded, “You’re good for her. She lets her walls down with you and isn’t as guarded. And I know she changes you too for the better.”

“She does,” Killian smiled, nearly dropping his sword at the thought, before regaining his composure, “I care about her a lot.”

“As long as you don’t ever hurt her, then I want you to know that I’m really happy that she has you,” Henry said honestly.

“Can I tell you a secret I haven’t even told her?” Killian asked him carefully. When Henry nodded, he continued, “I’m in love with her.”

“You should tell her,” Henry grinned, happy that his mother found true love, “I know why you’re afraid, because obviously the first thing that’s going to go through her mind is to run away. But then she’ll remember just how much she cares about you. Between the two of us, I think she loves you too.”

And at that, Killian was smiling like an idiot.

“How about we call it a day and go get dinner at Granny’s?” Killian asked, “Grilled cheese and hot chocolate with cinnamon? It’ll be my treat.”

Henry laughed, dropping his arm which was starting to hurt quite a bit. “Only if we can get ice cream after!”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Killian grinned, as he threw an arm around Henry’s shoulders before the two of them headed off to the diner.

Henry smiled to himself, glad that his probable future step-father and he had a chance to bond.


End file.
